The present invention would be an electronic transmitting device that would be remotely activated by authorities to locate a missing child or adult, or instead could be activated by the wearer to send out an emergency signal when in danger by using satellite triangulation. The system further includes signaling when the transmitter is submerged, when the vital signs of the wearer fall below a certain threshold, or when the transmitter is tampered or removed from the person.